


we're reeling through the midnight streets

by ppondss



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, OT3 for the win, Rating May Change, also they're all whipped for each other be advised, road trip fic, they're cute and young and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppondss/pseuds/ppondss
Summary: Debbie, Lou and Tammy are young and in love and going on a road trip through the country before dedicating their lives to crime.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall yall. so i decided to give writing a shot. this is pretty much one of the first things i've written since high school essays years ago so i hope it doesn't totally suck!  
> i had this idea after reading [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966327/chapters/34753037) of atlantisairlock’s incredible work, which i recommend you read before giving this a shot, since i consider the events of that chapter as canon for this story (with the authorization of ace) also I WISH i could read that for the first time again!!!  
> shoutout to the heist wives discord gc. y'all are so encouraging and kind and make my days happier!  
> imagine tammy with sarah's current hairstyle for this and the story is set nowadays :)  
> title is from lorde's ribs.  
> enjoy!

“God, that is such a great road trip song.” 

Tammy’s eyes fly open at the comment and she shoots up in her spot, startling Debbie, who had her hands buried in the brunette’s hair just a moment before, giving her a very much appreciated head rub. Sitting in the middle of the bed, Tammy now bites her lower lip and eyes Debbie expectantly. “We should do that.”

“Do what?” 

“Go on a road trip. The three of us, as a throuple.” Debbie can’t help but shake her head slightly at the word. Tammy’s been using it since their relationship status changed and Debbie just finds it so dismal. “It can be our graduation trip before we become actual criminals and I haven’t been anywhere besides New England and I’ve wanted to do this for so long and please please please it could be so much fun!!” The girl rushes through the words, excitement dripping in her voice. She looks eagerly from Debbie to Lou, who sat up from her lounging position on the carpet and is smiling at the hopeful girl. “Huh. I reckon that’s not a bad idea.” 

Debbie keeps her face impassive, her usual mask fast in place. Spending endless amounts of time in a car wouldn’t be her first choice of an entertaining time but Tammy’s begging eyes and enthusiastic demeanor is melting any and all impulse she has to say no. If she’s really honest with herself, she knew she was gone as soon as the words had left Tammy’s lips. Debbie has a reputation to live up to and you won’t find her being too expressive when it comes to emotions, yet she would do anything if it meant it made the brunette happy. She keeps the game going a while longer, exchanges a look with the aussie, who realizes exactly what Debbie’s doing, and then finally back to Tammy’s expectant eyes. “Go get me a notebook and your laptop. We’ve got some planning to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They actually start the road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i hope you enjoy reading it because i enjoyed writing it! let me know if i should keep it going.

“Why the fuck did it take you so long?”

Debbie turns around from the passenger seat to glare at Tammy, who is breathlessly buckling up and checking the contents of her bag for the last time, going through her mental checklist while they’re still in her street and she could still convince Lou to turn around in case she forgot something.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! I couldn’t decide if I should take my gold dress or not and then I couldn’t find the only heels that match that dress and it all snowballed from there. But here,” She reaches around to her actual backpack, fishes out a ziplock full of brownies and hands it out to Debbie. “I hope that makes up for it. Sweets for my sweets.” She smiles jokingly and Debbie rolls her eyes endearingly, false anger already melting away.

Lou, eyebrows lifted from Tammy’s corny declaration, looks straight at her through the rearview mirror. “Don’t try to be cute, you’re on thin fucking ice.” She opens her mouth, taking a bite out of the brownie Debbie is holding out to her. “ _Hmmm_. You’re lucky you’re a good cook.”

Tammy smirks from the backseat, leans forward and lands a quick kiss on Lou’s cheek. “You’re very welcome, honey.” She turns to Debbie, who is reaching for seconds, and gives her a peck on the lips. “You’re welcome too, sweetheart. I have water if you get thirsty.”

“Thought of everything, did you?” Debbie quips back smiling, to which Lou scoffs and retorts quietly, “Except to be ready on time.”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry! Okay baby? I know how...particular you can be with being on time and I apologize. Now c’mon, this is our first big throuple road trip! We’re out of school, young and in love. Have another brownie and let’s have some fun. Please?” Tammy’s plea coincided with the traffic light turning red, giving Lou the opportunity to turn to Tammy. Faced with her pleading eyes and semi-pouting lips, Lou’s irritation didn’t stand a chance. She couldn’t help but smile big and bring Tammy’s face closer for a proper kiss. The loud sound of honking broke them apart, making Lou murmur, “I’m moving! Excuse you if I’m in love, asshole.” and Tammy gleefully chuckle.

“Now that you two lovebirds are done with being ridiculous, we can get down to business.” Debbie chimes in, phone in hand, ever the planner. “The drive is about three hours, so we’ll be there by 9ish. We can get something to eat when we’re close and we’ve bought the booze for tonight already. I’m choosing the movie and no, you don’t get to fall asleep in the middle of it,” she pointedly throws Tammy a look, “this is part of your movie education. Tomorrow we’ll be at the park the whole day and then Tammy and I will share the wheel on our way to Cleveland so Lou can get some rest. Sounds good?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Am I allowed to play my music when I’m driving, Ms Control Freak?” Tammy asks teasingly and doesn’t wait for Debbie’s reply to add, “by the way, can we put the actual playlist we all made _together_ specifically for this trip on? Lou, honey, I love your taste but that’s kind of depressing and it’s the last thing we all need right now”, earning yet another disgruntled noise from the blonde. “I swear to God, if I don’t kill you by the time we make it back to New York, I’ll marry you both.” Never missing a beat, Debbie replies “Bold of you to assume we won’t be married by the time we leave Vegas.”

Lou grins, eyes shining with pure glee. “Oh baby, I’m counting on it.”

On the backseat, Tammy smiles big, unable to contain her joy, mind spiraling with ideas and places and expectations. Ever since their first night on the beach when everything changed, their relationship was better than she could have imagined. That new development felt natural and blissful and like she was given the keys to a whole new floor in a house she knew quite well.

She opens the camera on her phone and snaps a photo from where she’s seated: blonde hair on the left, brown hair on the right, and the road stretched out ahead of them in the middle. Springsteen’s “Born to Run” comes on and they all squeal, wishing only that the rest of their lives is half as perfect as this moment feels.

 

_wendy let me in_ _, I wanna be your friend_

_I want to guard your dreams and visions_

_just wrap your legs round these velvet rims_

_and strap your hands across my engines_

_together we could break this trap_

_we'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back_

 

                 x x x

Lou is sitting waiting for their order, Tammy’s arms embracing her from her standing position behind her, enjoying her closeness and her perfume and playing with her girlfriend’s fingers absent-mindedly, when Lou’s phone that is laid on the table in front of them chimes in with a text message.

_JLBRD: we’re in room 233_

Tammy smirks, reading the texts from her vantage point. “Of course we are.”

_Lou: And the illustrious deborah ocean does it once again_

_JLBRD: i’ve no idea what you’re talking about hun_

_JLBRD: this is good practice for our future if you ask me_

_Lou: You won’t hear me complaining_

_Lou: In fact, we should celebrate it_

_Lou: You deserve to be worshipped ;)_

_Lou: How mad would you be if we didn’t watch the movie_

_JLBRD: you’re insatiable_

_JLBRD: hmmm i don’t know_

_JLBRD: i guess i could maybe possibly be convinced_

_JLBRD: what do you have in mind_

_Lou: How about you sprawled on the bed_

_Lou: Me on my knees and tammy…_

 

“Number 39!”

Tammy untangles herself from Lou and taps her twice on the shoulder before starting on the counter’s direction to pick up their food. “As much as I’m enjoying watching this conversation, this is us.” Lou gets up, pockets her phone in a decision to leave Debbie hanging with that last text, and helps Tammy with one of the food bags, opening the door so they could start walking back to the hotel.

Tammy’s free hand naturally finds Lou’s and they walk hand-in-hand, strolling in silence towards the crosswalk, the only obstacle between them and the red concrete building they had chosen to stay in for the night.

They stop at the red light and Lou’s loving gaze prompts Tammy to face the blonde australian with a smiling “What?”. Rather than answering her, Lou’s eyes drop quickly to her lips and she leans in, kissing Tammy chastely, their joined hands broken by Lou’s hand moving up Tammy's arm to rest on the back of her neck, lips still united. The kiss doesn’t last long and is no novelty to them, but it still makes Tammy feel like she’s walking on air. She had kissed boys before and they had all talked about kissing girls, albeit she was the only one of the three who hadn’t experienced that until a couple weeks ago with the other two. She couldn’t get enough of how kissing Lou or Debbie made her feel and all of her past experiences faded in comparison.

Lou is the one to break the kiss, only to whisper her reply against Tammy’s lips. “Nothing. You’re just so beautiful.” The beaming smile that spreads across the shorter girl’s face fills Lou’s chest up and she tries to convey her feelings with the look of utter adoration in her eyes. Lou’s also coming to terms with the new physicality of their relationship, but more so, how that added aspect increased the love she had nurtured for the other two girls all through their teen years. It felt so liberating to be able to express her feelings through touch so she relished in that on every opportunity she had, earning her the title of ‘horniest’ among the three, although really, it wasn’t that she was horny all the time, rather than she had known she was in love with those two girls ever since freshman year, so who could blame her for wanting to feel their skin on her skin whenever she could?!

The light turns green, finally allowing them to reach their destination, and they sneak in through the back into room 233. 

 

                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a personal hc that lou is pretty anal about being on time lol

**Author's Note:**

> i hope they're acceptably in character! being too ooc is my greatest fear.  
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! i'm gaypaulsonblanchett @ tumblr


End file.
